


Falling

by impalaloompa



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, M/M, erm, reference to past character death, thats about it really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalaloompa/pseuds/impalaloompa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter reached out to grab Wade’s hand but to his horror it wasn’t there. Fingertips slid through fingertips and Peter swore he could see Wade’s eyes widen under his mask.<br/>Wade was suddenly a mass of flailing limbs as he plummeted towards the ground.<br/>“WADE!!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

Deadpool whooped loudly with glee as Spider-Man swung them through the city. Peter couldn’t help but laugh at his boyfriend’s childish enjoyment.  
A patrol of the city was usually very serious, but the beautiful morning accompanied with Wade’s insistent nagging had compelled Peter to let his guard down a little and have some fun.  
Wade’s arms were wrapped tightly round his chest and Wade’s strong legs were hooked around his waist. Bodies flush together so that Wade could rest his chin on Peter’s shoulder.  
Spidey could just feel the pattering of Wade’s heart against his back and it sent giddy waves rolling through his stomach.  
Peter was enjoying this. Enjoying Wade’s laugh and excitable comments. Enjoying the feel of Wade against him. Enjoying the warm sparks in his heart that Wade was causing.  
“Keep it going Baby Boy!” Wade yelled in his ear.  
Peter shook himself and launched into another free fall before twisting and firing a web then swinging in a large arc around The Daily Bugle.  
He revelled in the gasps and pointing of the civilians below. The rumors of Spider-Man and Deadpool’s relationship passing from lip to lip.  
It was good attention. Positive attention. For him and Wade. The good they were doing together hadn’t gone unnoticed and it fueled Wade’s desire to put the mercenary life behind him.  
But so far today, they were just having fun. No bad guys, no villains had made an appearance yet and for once Peter was pleased about that. He loved putting them in their place but he didn’t want anything to ruin the morning he and Wade were having.  
“They’re all staring,” Wade indicated to the crowds below, “Perhaps we should give them a show?”  
Before Peter could reply he felt Wade nibble at his neck. It was a weird sensation through all the spandex but it felt good.  
“Damn it Wade. Not up here,” he grumbled, trying to focus on his swinging.  
Wade gave a dark chuckled and nibbled again. Trailing down his neck and onto his shoulder.  
“I mean it Wade,” Peter tried to sound forceful but he couldn’t ignore the tingling in his gut.  
Wade kneaded his fingers into Peter’s chest, ghosting over the covered nipples.  
Peter gasped.  
“Stop it or I’ll drop you,” he threatened.  
“What? You wouldn't” Wade scoffed. He brushed a palm firmly over Peter’s left nipple and Peter let out a yelp.  
Peter gave a strong jerk of his body and when he felt Wade’s grip loosen, he twisted away with a jokey “told you so.”  
Wade’s indignant “Hey!” was lost through his grin.  
Peter reached out to grab Wade’s hand but to his horror it wasn’t there. Fingertips slid through fingertips and Peter swore he could see Wade’s eyes widen under his mask.  
Wade was suddenly a mass of flailing limbs as he plummeted towards the ground.  
“WADE!!”

Peter’s scream rang in his ears. The air ripped at him as he fell. The sidewalk rushed closer and all he could think was ‘this is gonna hurt’.  
But then he felt something hit his chest and he was jerked to a stop a foot above the concrete.  
His heart was racing, blood was pounding in his ears, his head was swimming and it took him a minute to steady his breathing.  
When he gained the ability to think again, Wade cut the web attached to his chest using a small knife and landed on the ground with a hard bump.  
He sat for a moment as he stowed his blade and tried to gain sense of things again.  
Passers by were giving him a wide birth and Wade couldn’t help but think it was a little rude they hadn’t stopped to see if he was okay.  
Wait, no, he didn’t care about that. He stood up quickly and took in his surroundings.  
“Of all the places he could have dropped me, it had to be here,” he smiled to himself.  
He loved Chinatown. He could totally go a chowmein right about now. But first he had to find Peter.  
“Where’d you go web head?” he wondered out loud.  
There was a noise. A faint clanging? coming from an alley just down the street.  
Wade decided to investigate. He dodged through the crowd and slipped into the alley. A few trash cans were upturned and their contents strewn across the ground.  
There, at the back of the alley was Spider-Man, on his knees, mask crushed in a fist, staring blankly at the wall.  
Wade grinned and opened his arms wide.  
“Hey Spidey,” he boomed, “You ass. After dropping me like that the least you could do was come and make sure I was okay.”  
As he strode towards Peter, the young hero gave a shudder.  
Wade’s bravado faltered. He noticed the tiny tremors rolling through Peter’s body. He noticed the hitched breaths. He noticed the tears.  
“Aw, man, I’m sorry. I didn’t… erm… Pete?” Wade placed a gentle hand on Peter’s shoulder.  
Peter threw himself at Wade, clinging onto him in a desperate hug. The force knocked Wade on his butt but he wrapped his arms around his spider and rocked him gently as he cried.  
Peter buried his face into Wade’s shoulder, trying to let the soothing, loving words whispered from Wade calm him.  
“I’m sorry,” he choked, “I’m so sorry. I dropped you. Wade..”  
“Hush,” Wade managed a small smile, “it’s okay. Really. I’m fine. You got me just in time. And hey, even if you hadn't it wouldn’t have mattered really. I can’t die remember?”  
Peter shifted so that he could look at Wade with bleary hazel eyes.  
“Yeah but…” he said so softly, Wade almost missed it, “It was too close. Too close to… to what happened with…”  
“Oh,” the realisation hit Wade like a ton of bricks, “Gwen. God, I’m so sorry Baby Boy.”  
Peter had started sobbing again so Wade just held him tight, wishing he could make this better somehow.  
When Peter had first told him about Gwen and how she had died, the sorrow and guilt he conveyed had chewed Wade up inside. Peter had really loved her and losing her had broken him in some small way. Wade liked to think that he had helped to fix Peter, the same way that Peter had fixed him. Holding Peter now, as his breath stuttered and his body heaved, were like claws threatening to drag them back into the past and Wade needed to stop it.  
“Peter. You never talk about her. What was she like? Was she pretty?” Wade carded his fingers through Peter’s hair.  
Peter sniffed and sat up again to study Wade’s masked face.  
“Yes. She was very pretty. With long blonde hair and sparkling eyes. She was smart and funny and she loved me,” Peter sighed.  
Wade listened as Peter talked. The more he told Wade about Gwen and how she made him feel and what they did together, the more he wanted to share and the pair of them sat like that in that alley for what seemed like hours.  
When Peter finished with a soft sigh, Wade kissed him gently on the forehead.  
“She must have been one very special girl,” he said, “I’m sorry I didn’t get to meet her.”  
“Thank you Wade,” Peter looked down, “And I am sorry for dropping you.”  
“Don’t sweat it Baby Boy,” Wade hauled Peter to his feet, “I mean it. It was my fault anyway.”  
Peter managed to crack a smile and Wade brushed his gloved thumb over Peter’s tear streaked cheek.  
“I love you Wade,” Peter breathed.  
“I love you more,” Wade pinched his cheek which earned him a playful smack on the shoulder, “C’mon. I have an idea.”

***  
The graveyard was littered with blossom which blew elegantly from the tall trees by the gates. The gravestones rose out of the ground like majestic soldiers protecting their charges.  
Peter curled his fingers into Wade’s hand as they strolled through the stones. Wade was in his hoodie, hood as usual pulled up to hide his scarred face. Peter was in a simple button up shirt, pale blue like the evening sky.  
They chatted as the walked. Hand in hand.  
A strange feeling was building up in Peter’s chest. He hadn’t visited Gwen’s grave in months and it felt odd to have Wade with him, but his boyfriend had insisted they go together, that it would be good for them both.  
When they finally approached Gwen’s grave, Peter stilled. The stone stood proudly beside that of her father’s and Peter couldn’t help but recoil as the promise he had failed to keep echoed in his head. Keep Gwen out of it.  
“Peter?” Wade’s gentle nudge was a comfort.  
He stepped forwards and laid a bouquet in front of her grave stone.  
“Hey Gwen,” he whispered, a tear rolling down his cheek.  
He felt Wade’s arms snake round his waist and Wade’s chin rested on his shoulder. Peter leaned back into his boyfriend, grateful for his support.  
Wade pecked Peter lightly on the cheek before coming round to stand next to Peter and then addressed the grave.  
“Gwen Stacy,” he said with a fondness that actually surprised Peter, “Thank you. Thank you for looking after Peter. I promise I will do the same.”  
The sincerity of Wade’s gesture, the focus in his deep brown eyes, made Peter realise just how much he loved Wade.  
He pulled the man to him, pushed down his hood so that he could see his face properly and planted a wet kiss on Wade’s chapped lips.  
Wade’s surprise was followed by a moan was followed by an indignant “hey, are you sure we should be doing that here? In front of Gwen?”  
Peter kissed him again and Wade didn’t fight it. He sighed through his nose and returned Peter’s kiss enthusiastically.  
“Of all the people I could have fallen in love with, you Wade Wilson, are the one I think Gwen would have approved of most,” Peter peppered Wade’s rough cheeks with feather light kisses which reduced Wade to a giggling mess.  
“Okay okay, Petey-pie, I get it,” a huge grin plastered his face.  
Wade slung an arm over Peter’s shoulders and pulled him closer.  
“This is nice,” Peter smiled, looping an arm round Wade’s waist.  
Wade hummed his agreement. He kissed Peter’s temple then lead him away, back through the graveyard.  
Peter cast a last glance at Gwen’s grave before continuing forwards with Wade. He finally felt peaceful inside and he knew that his life with Wade was finally getting started.


End file.
